profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Snarl
Snarl (スナール, Sunāru), is both a fictional alien character and protagonist from the DC series. He is the Dinobot most likely to live up to the team's bad reputation. While Snarl is the most technically minded Dinobot, he has some anger issues. Temper control is not remarkable to anyone familiar with the team, but Snarl takes it in a different direction; being extremely passive aggressive rather than suffering from explosive rage. He constantly looks for opportunities to get sarcastic digs in at those around him and he's not particularly bothered who they are. Friends, enemies, or just people with tremendously bad timing; all suffer snarky and sometimes cruel jabs in response to anything they say or do. This makes Snarl one of the hardest Dinobots for outsiders to relate to. Unfortunately, this bad attitude is backed up by a phenomenal stubbornness. Snarl takes the straightest path in life and no amount of coaxing, reason, logic, debate or threats will convince him otherwise. He would literally rather slam his head against a solid wall than find a way round it. Built quite a bit better than a tank, there's nothing he enjoys more than taking the nearest solid object and headbutting it. It's not so much the mindless destruction he likes, it's just that Snarl thoroughly enjoys being strong, and smashing things to powder seems like the best way of expressing this. And if he needs to mix things up a little, being able to breathe fire hot enough to melt a garbage truck helps. Because of Shockwave's experiments and tortures, Snarl has gained the ability to combine with his fellow Dinobots to form the left arm of the gestalt form known as Volcanicus, who has the more monstrous might than his sum up parts. ".''" :—Snarl. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Neil Ross (English), Toshio Ishii (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Li Danqing (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Georges Atlas (French), Jari Salo (Finnish), Jan Spitzer (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Claudio Moneta (Italian), Seong-yong Ha (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Vladimir Antonik (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Hercules Fernando (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Luiz Lobue (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Roberto Alexander (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), José Carrero (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Alternate Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron is a Cybertronian Truck. After being experimented by Shockwave, Swoop was reformatted with a beast mode of Cybertronian Triceratops. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Snarl_11960811643_db00b8c0e6_b.png|Snarl's Beast mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Mini-Cons ** Ranzer ** Panzer * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Drift ** Bumblebee ** Sideswipe ** Strongarm ** Smokescreen ** Windblade * Dinobots ** Grimlock Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Lugnut ** Soundwave ** Lockdown ** Shadow Raker ** Fracture ** Starscream * Unicron Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past At a time when their group was the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, Snarl and Slug were on a mission to find their leader Grimlock, who had disappeared. While searching the Sea of Rust, they were ambushed by Hardshell and the Insecticons. Snarl and Slug were overwhelmed and taken prisoners to Shockwave's lab, where they are reunited with the rest of their squadron. Shockwave experimented on the Lightning Strike Coalition, transforming them into the monstrous Dinobots. This backfired on the Decepticon scientist, however, as their spirits as Autobots remained unbroken. Six months before reuniting with Optimus Prime and the other Autobots, Snarl broke free and trashed the lab he was in, he made his way through to a nearby containment lab and eventually managed to track down and free Sludge. Snarl used a flame breath to help Sludge free from his restraints, also melting a hole in the floor which they departed through. They roamed the caves until Snarl smashed through a door, crushing Kickback (while giving a belated "Excuse me") and finding Grimlock. Luckily for Grimlock and Swoop, he and Sludge were able to lead them to where Slug was being held by Sharpshot. Once Slug was freed, they sought shelter in an observation post and found Shockwave's logs concerning his experiments on them and the warp gate technology. It was then the team threw aside their previous name and took the title Sharpshot and Kickback and given them, the Dinobots. In the lab, Snarl revealed the gate's purpose in the Decepticons traveling back and forth between Cybertron and an energy-rich planet and, Grimlock made clear to find the remaining members and find a way to stop the warp gate. Infiltrating the sector where Scorn and the others are being held, but Snarl and the others found themselves once more restrained. As Shockwave finalized procedures with Megatron, the furious Dinobots formed into Volcanicus for the first time to break themselves free. Volcanicus then used this newfound power to rise up against Shockwave, trash his lab, freed the remaining Dinobts, stole a Power Core Generator — a piece of technology the Decepticons need to power and control their warp gate technology, and escaped to a remote island on Earth. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Snarl Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Snarl Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:Dinobots